


Angeles Time Stamp: Giving Thanks for Family

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Sappy Dean Winchester, Sassy Castiel, Schmoop, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving at the Winchester's and almost the whole surrogate family shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles Time Stamp: Giving Thanks for Family

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway. Oh, I have missed these idiots...(yes, I am still working on that sequel, I swear)

Dean was standing in the kitchen, with the smell of mingling spices wafting up from both ovens and the stove top. The doorbell rang, but he hardly noticed, so intent was he on decorating the pie in front of him. Just as he added the finishing touches, he looked up to see Mary swinging from Cas’ hands into the doorway. He grinned at his daughter and then met his husband’s eyes with a slightly softer smile.

“Look who we brought with us, Daddy!” Cas exclaimed as he swooped Mary from the floor.

Mary said, “Daddy, it’s Bobob!” She grinned and stretched out an arm to try and reach the older man who had stepped to the side.

“Hey there, Bobby! Glad you could make it. You want a beer?”

“I don’t know if he does, but I sure as hell do!” came a feminine voice from the living room. Bobby grinned from ear to ear as his new wife Jody walked up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. “Hey, Dean, thanks for having us. It smells amazing. And let me get a look at this pretty girl!”

Mary squealed with delight and launched herself at the newcomer while Dean got all four of the adults a cold beer. Bobby had met Jody when her squad car needed repairs. They’d dated in secret for 3 years before eloping at the courthouse. Dean couldn’t remember seeing him happier.

“Thanks, Dean. Damn, your cooking just gets better and better, don’t it?” Bobby asked as he walked around to peer at -  and sniff - the various pots on the stove. He patted his ample belly. “Jody’s putting me on a diet after today, so expect me to overindulge a bit.”

“Want you around a while, old man,” his wife teased.

The bell rang again and this time, Cas returned with Ellen, Ash and a very pregnant Jo. Sam had brought Ash home last Thanksgiving and he and Jo had hit it off immediately. They got married over the summer and apparently could not wait to start a family.

“Well, hey Dean, Bobby, Jody. And hello there, little Mary!” Ellen stole her away from Jody, giving her a chance to drink her beer.

Dean grinned at the scene. Hard to believe his baby girl was 2 and a half already. This time there was no doorbell. Bickering heralded the arrival of his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.

“Look, Gabe, just think about it, ok?”

“No, Samson, I told you, that’s not happening - “

“Anybody fighting is barred from the dessert table!” Dean called out. There was instant silence from the other room.

Gabe was all innocence when he walked in. Dean just smirked at him and Gabe dropped his head, chagrinned. “Sorry everybody. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Hey, everybody,” Sam said. Dean gave him a questioning look, but he smiled reassuringly and shook his head. “Beer?” he asked.

“Here, I’ll get it. Ellen, Ash, how about you?”

“I am abstaining in honor of my woman,” Ash said.

“ _Your woman_?” Jo asked, obviously displeased.

“My apologies, what I meant to say was the glorious goddess who graciously allows me to stand in her orbit.”

Jo went from annoyed to livid. “My _orbit_? Are you saying I’m so big I’m a _planet_ now?”

Ash’s voice dropped to a soft whisper as he took her hands. “Baby doll, you’re not a planet. You’re the whole universe.”

She dissolved into his arms while the rest of them rolled their eyes. Dean hadn’t noticed Cas walking up behind him, until lips whispered into his ear, “You are every bit that ridiculously sentimental about me and you know it.”

“Shut up,” Dean told him, smiling. He turned and pulled Cas into a hug, kissing him on the head. “Take these to Ellen and Gabe for me?” he asked as he handed him 2 beers and grabbed a third for Sam. “Here you go, little brother. So what’s going on with you and Gabe? Everything ok?”

“It’s nothing major. We’ll work it out. He’s even more stubborn than me, though, so we butt heads.” Sam grinned as he took his first swallow of beer.

“I find that very hard to believe,” Dean teased with a laugh. When Sam nudged his shoulder, he admitted, “You guys are perfect for each other. You’ll figure it out.”

Dean took a sip of his own beer as he looked out over the kitchen full of people. He saw his little girl, being thrown into the air by Ash and laughing with joy. He saw his husband laughing at some joke Gabe was making. He saw his whole surrogate family - with the exception of the fashionably late Balthazar (and Charlie, who was out of state) - all laughing and smiling and happy.

He could remember years ago, longing for a kitchen filled with family and laughter and kids. Now he had that and he was definitely giving thanks. He smiled at the room at large, then at his brother. He clapped him on the back and then drew him into a one-armed hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least one other completed sabriel time stamp and a few more ideas and that sequel is coming along (very slowly, I'm sorry to say), as is the sabriel sequel. Tell me if you've missed these darlings as much as I have (and please tell your friends how much you loved them). ♥


End file.
